ladybug: fly away home
by ulstergirl
Summary: Nancy and Ned's child has a bad dream one night. Set soon, but not immediately, after ladybug.


**From otpprompts on tumblr: Imagine your OTP being parents of a little kid. The little one has a bad dream in the middle of the night, so they go to your OTP's room. Your OTP welcomes them into the bed and snuggles the little one in the middle until they all fall asleep together.**

* * *

The wail woke Nancy from a deep sleep in her husband's arms. She shuddered as she opened her eyes, already starting to push the covers back and leave the warmth of their bed.

Elizabeth's voice. Beth's voice rising in a long sobbing cry.

Her small palms were just slapping against the door of Nancy and Ned's bedroom when Nancy finally was able to scramble to it and open it. Ned was sitting up in bed, his broad chest bare, his dark hair rumpled.

"Mo_mmyyyyy_," Beth sobbed, and threw herself at Nancy's legs.

"Hush, baby, shh, what's wrong?" Nancy said, kneeling down so she could look into Beth's face. Her face was still a little puffy with sleep, and a crease in the pillowcase had made a mark on her rounded cheek; her dark-red hair stuck up in all directions. Her dark eyes were wide and gleaming with tears, and Nancy wrapped her arms around her baby. Beth flung her arms around her mother and wailed.

"Shh. Hush, ladybug," Nancy murmured, and sat down on the carpet so she could rock her. Beth pressed her wet face against Nancy's neck, still crying, and relaxed gradually as Nancy rocked her, stroking her back and her hair and shushing her.

"Tell me what's wrong, sweetheart." Nancy kissed the crown of Beth's head as she smoothed her hair again. Ned had moved out of the bed too, and he sat down beside Nancy and rubbed his palm over Beth's back.

"Does your tummy hurt?" he asked softly.

Nancy glanced over at Ned. Ever since their daughter had been born, Ned had been completely in love with her. He had been an amazing father practically from the moment they had known that Nancy was pregnant, ever since he had seen the indistinct image of their growing child on the ultrasound screen. She had never needed to ask Ned to take some responsibilities when it had come to caring for Beth; he had been eager to do everything he could for her.

Beth pulled back, enough to see her father, and reached for him too, one of her arms still clinging to Nancy's shoulder. "Daddy," she whimpered, and Ned's shoulder touched Nancy's as he moved close to her. "Daddy."

"We're here, sweetie. It's okay." Nancy smoothed her hair again. "Was it a bad dream?"

Beth sniffled and pulled back a little, nodding. Her small fingers found Nancy's earlobe, and she rubbed it between her index finger and thumb; she had done that when she was a baby, and she still did it when she was feeling scared or when she needed to be comforted. "Gone," Beth whispered, and then hiccuped with a sob. "Gone away."

"We're right here, ladybug," Ned said.

Nancy nodded. "Everything's okay," she said soothingly. "Shh. Everything's all right. We're right here. Okay?"

Beth nodded. Her eyes were still shining, and she moved so she was able to reach Ned more easily. "All gone away," she whispered, and cuddled against both of them.

Nancy and Ned glanced at each other. Then Ned reached for Beth and gathered her into his arms. He began to push himself up to stand. "Come on, little bug," he said. "We're okay. You think you can go back to sleep?"

She whimpered loudly, clinging to him and reaching for Nancy too. "Don't go," she cried.

"You have to sleep," Nancy said. "Here, let's just lie down for a little while, okay? We'll be right here."

Beth sniffled again, but when Ned sat down on the bed and gently put his daughter down, she moved between their pillows and snuggled under the covers. "Daddy Tom?"

"You want Tom?" Ned smoothed Beth's hair as she nodded. "Okay, ladybug."

Beth cuddled against Nancy as Ned left their room. Nancy wiped her shining cheeks with her palms in gentle strokes, then swiped under her nose with a tissue and gave her a smile. "Mommy," she whispered.

Nancy blinked, and then wrapped Beth in a solid hug, kissing her forehead. "I'm right here, baby girl," she whispered. "I'm not going anywhere. Shh."

Beth released a little sigh and nuzzled against the collar of Nancy's nightgown. She could still remember when Beth had been small enough to nurse; she still felt happy when she held her baby close. "I love you."

"Love you," Beth replied, her voice a little muffled.

Then Ned came back to bed with Tom, the blue pig. He handed the stuffed animal to Beth, who smiled, and then he slid beneath the covers.

"Love you, Daddy."

"Love you too, ladybug." He kissed her forehead, and Nancy smiled. "You're all safe and sound now. Go to sleep, baby."

Slowly Beth began to drift off to sleep. Nancy rested her palm over the covers, gently rubbing Beth's arm to soothe her. Then she felt a hand bump hers.

"Go to sleep, baby," Ned murmured to her, lacing his fingers between hers.

And Nancy smiled and closed her eyes, snuggling a little deeper under the covers, their joined hands resting over their baby girl.


End file.
